It's Time For A Change
by Aishiteruze
Summary: Sakura had never been one to be girly. Well, not until her best friend's fiance decided to give her a tuxedo to wear to the wedding instead of a dress. 'I don't think you've noticed, but Sakurachan's a girl.' [SasuxSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Authors Note:** No..I do not own Naruto. Only this story, which revolves around the characters. 

**Summary:** Sakura had never been one to be girly. Well, not until her best friends fiancee decided to give her a tuxedo to wear to the wedding instead of a dress. What's up with that anyways?

* * *

Sai held out a small tuxedo as the four other boys and Sakura stared at it in shock. 

'Did he forget I was a _girl_ or something? What the hell?!'

As usual, Naruto spoke everyone's question.

"Uh, Sai, I don't know if you've noticed, but Sakura-chan is a _girl_."

"Ugly? So what? It's just she's just too tomboy-ish and would probably want to wear a tuxedo to the wedding anyways. So I saved us all the trouble and got this done." he explained.

"Gee, _thanks_ Sai. I can see you know me really well." she noted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and fumed.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Five boys stood there across the basketball court, waiting for a response from the pink haired girl that seemed to ignore them. Black onyx eyes narrowed at the thought of being ignored.

"Hey Pinky! You deaf or what?! Can you pass us the ball?" he yelled none too politely.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she turned her head towards them and glared mercilessly with her emerald green eyes.

She was _not_ in the best of moods. First she had to skip breakfast because her mother dearest thought she needed more sleep and forgot to wake her up! Then during lunch some stupid kid knocked her food off the table, and now when she could finally go home and get something to eat, some stupid boys were bugging her to get their basketball!

"Stupid lazy asses." she muttered while picking up the basketball.

A boy with long hair tied into a low ponytail walked forward to get it but paused as he was questioned for his motives.

"Neji, what are you doing?" questioned a dense looking blonde.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? She's a girl. She probably can't even throw the ball this far, much less make a shot if she were to play."

Sakura, who had heard this loud and clear yelled from her spot across the court.

"Wanna bet on that pretty boy?"

The boys all turned to look at her as the ball left her hand and landed perfectly into the hoop. They all glanced to the hoop, then back at her, all shocked that a girl could make a shot across the court.

"What the hell! That's not possible!" yelled the loud blonde known as Naruto.

"Face it dobe, she's good." Sasuke muttered.

A boy with a lazy expression set on his face spoke up. From what she heard from her best friend, his name was Shikamaru. The lazy genius with an IQ of more than 200.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Sakura, who was currently smirking at the hoop turned her head to him.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Hey Ugly! Care to play a game?"

Sakura glared at the boy who had just spoken, then looked back at the one who had called her pinky.

"Are you two related or something? You guys could be twins." she stated.

"That guy who could be my 'twin' is Sasuke. I'm Sai. But I believe you haven't answered my question."

"No thanks. I'm hungry as hell and I'd rather not waste my time with you lazy asses."

"One game."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He hadn't spoken since he had called her pinky.

"And if I refuse?" she challenged.

This time Naruto answered, "We'll treat you to anything you want."

All heads turned to the blonde as he shrugged and responded, "I wanna see how good she is."

"Alright. One game"

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan! You're really good!" Naruto praised as they made their way towards a burger joint. 

"Uh, thanks Naruto."

Truth be told, she hadn't felt this comfortable with a guy in years, and suddenly she was comfortable around 5 of them? It didn't make any sense to her, but she decided not to question it. She smiled though. It seemed like the start of a beautiful friendship. The only thing was, how was Ino going to take it?

* * *

"WHAT?! You became friends with _all_ of them?! Do you know what this means Sakura?!" Sakura's platinum blonde, best friend yelled in excitement, as Sakura recalled what happened.

They were currently sitting in Sakura's room as she repeated what had happened merely hours before.

"Uh, I don't have to act so girly anymore?" Sakura answered questioningly.

"NO! You have to dress girly. You're too tomboy-ish for your own good! But that's not the point. The point is, you're friends with _the_ hottest guys in school!"

"Yeah? So?"

"_So? **SO?!**_ Anyone would die to be in your position forehead-girl!" Ino informed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't really care Ino-pig. Anyways, we're playing a game tomorrow after school. Care to watch me beat them into dust?" Sakura asked as she smirked at imagining the boys faces when it happens.

"Didn't you do that today?"

"Nah. I was too hungry to play at my best. Besides, all the better to shock them with ne?"

"Okay. I'll be there." Ino told her as they walked out of Sakura's room and into the kitchen.

The next day, Ino came and watched her best friend pulverize the boys, all the while hitting it off with Sai.

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

After that day, Sai and Ino became closer, became a couple of 6 years, and were now currently engaged.

Which brought her to her current problem.

Had Sakura really acted so much like a boy all these years that Sai would go through all the trouble to get her a tuxedo? She looked down at her clothing and sighed. She was wearing sweats and a shirt that was probably two sizes too big! Of course he would.

That day she left Sai's apartment and immediately called Ino.

"Ino-pig? I think it's time for a change."

Ino smirked.

"About time forehead-girl."

Sakura could practically hear Ino's smirk over the telephone. Something told her that this change was gonna be more than she expected.

* * *

**Authors Note: **How was it? Sorry if it seems rushed! It's 1:30 in the morning and I just wanted to get this finished. There wasn't any couples showing in here (aside from Ino and Sai), but it'll be in the next chapter! Anyways, please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. Oh! and just so you know, this idea actually came to me as I was reading a fanfic made by a fan of a really popular Korean band.( No I'm not Korean, I just think they're cute. Yeah, shallow I know.; ) Don't worry, I didn't plagerize or anything. I give credit to the author of that story though! But anyways, I don't wanna take up too much of your time, so here's the next chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** sighs Still don't own them...

* * *

**  
Chapter 2

* * *

**

Ino growled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Oi! Forehead! Don't you have anything other than sweats, giant t-shirts, and wife beaters?!" she asked frustratedly.

"What do you think I am? A fashion diva like you?" Sakura muttered.

"How am I supposed to turn you into a girly girl if this is the only type of clothing that you own?!" Ino screeched.

Sakura shrugged and settled herself onto her bed. Ino was mumbling incoherent things, while Sakura found herself dozing off. Suddenly, her pocket vibrated and she bolted up in shock.

"Hello?!"

"I surprised you again huh? Tch. So annoying. You're almost like Shikamaru now Sakura," came a surprisingly calm voice.

"Oh shut up Sasuke-kun. I can't be perfect like you. But anyways, what's up? We hardly ever call each other anymore since we moved in together." She said boredly as she looked at her nails and surprisingly found they were clean.

"Yeah well, I don't think I'm gonna come home today. You know, me and the guys are doing our weekly games tonight. Anyways, just wondering if you wanted to double date this two days from now. We haven't hung out for a while and it would be nice if you came and finally met Karin." Sakura blushed at the thought of Sasuke asking to double date, but it immediately faded as Karin was mentioned.

"Uhm, Well..I," she stuttered.

Sasuke smirked over the phone.

"You know Haruno, you don't have to come. I understand if you _can't_ get a date."

Sakura narrowed her eyes into the phone.

"For your information _Uchiha_, I can get a date if I wanted to! Just because I choose not to go out on dates doesn't mean I can't get one!"

"Hn. I'll see you Saturday then. Go to that restaurant about ten minutes away from our apartment at six." he informed her before hanging up.

Sakura groaned as she stuffed her face into her soft pillow.

"Who was that Sakura?" Ino questioned as she threw all the giant shirts and a majority of her sweats and wife beaters into a box.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Still like him?"

"No!" She yelled suddenly before realizing it. She started again in a slightly calmer and softer voice, "No.. I love him."

"Geez Sakura! It's been 6 years already! When are you gonna tell him? You already live together for crying out loud!" Ino pointed out, as she found more wife beaters in Sakura's dresser.

"We're _best friends_ Ino! And don't make me remind you that I wouldn't even be living with him if you and Sai hadn't wanted to live together. Plus, even if I _wanted_ to tell him that I love him, I'd have to wait until after he breaks up with his girlfriend." Sakura muttered.

Ino gave her a look before shrugging.

"So what did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go on a double date with him and _Karin_ on Saturday because _'we haven't hung out in a while.'_ " she quoted.

Ino noted Sakura's distaste for this Karin girl and smirked.

"At least he cares enough to invite you." she argued.

She gave a frustrated yell as she found even more sweats and shirts.

"Where do these keep coming from?!"

"They've accumulated over the years. Forgive me for not throwing the old ones out." Sakura said boredly.

"Whatever. I've finally finished and you could use some clothes in this empty closet of yours. Let's go to the mall and get you more clothes and a perfect outfit for Saturday!" Ino said excitedly as she dragged Sakura from the arm and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Sasuke by the collar to the food court.

"Dobe! Let go!"

"Okay okay. Geez, don't get your boxers in a bunch." Naruto commented.

"Whatever."

The two were silent for quite a time before Naruto started looking at the people around him. He spotted what seemed like two familiar girls. One with blonde hair and the other with pastel pink.

"Oi teme! Isn't that Sakura-chan and Ino-pig?" He asked using Sakura's nickname for Ino.

"You'd know if it was Sakura, dobe. She's the only girl we know with pink hair." Sasuke responded, before turning to look where Naruto was pointing.

He raised an eyebrow. Hold on, was that Sakura?! That girl was wearing a dress, and looked quite pretty (although he would never admit it), but that just _couldn't_ be Sakura! Sakura... Sakura wore sweats and wife-beaters! Wait, was that girl wearing make up? Since when was Sakura wearing make up?! Was that even Sakura?

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled out from across the food court.

Two heads turned simultaneously at the loud yell, and Sakura's eyes widened tremendously.

'Oh crap. No one was supposed to see me like this until Saturday!' Sakura thought.

"Ino! They're not supposed to see me like this! Let's go!" She whispered harshly.

"No! Let's go see how they like the new you." Ino said proudly as she eyed Sakura before dragging over to the two boys.

Sakura bowed her head as they came closer. The problem was, the closer they got, the more surprised the two boys looked.

'Woah. Sakura-chan looks so cute. Well, not that she wasn't cute before, she's just, WOW.' Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura in her white summer dress.

'I've known Sakura for 6 years and I've _never_ seen her in a dress before. Is this some sort of sick trick?' Sasuke thought at the same time.

"Hey guys.." Sakura said hesitantly breaking the awkward silence that came over the group.

The two boys just stared at her, as she fidgeted slightly.

"Well, don't just stand there and gape! How does she look?" Ino asked the two while twirling Sakura around the best she could.

"Hn."

That snapped Naruto out of his reverie.

"WHAT?! _'Hn.'_ is all you can say teme?! Are we looking at the same person?" Naruto ranted.

"Aa."

"Damnit Sasuke! Something is seriously wrong with you. Your best friend is standing in front of you, in a _dress_, which she doesn't usually wear, and all you can say is _'Hn'_?! Look at her, she's gorgeous, and you better believe it!" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, she's my _best_ _friend_. If I wanted to check her out, I would have done so ages ago! Besides, I've got a girlfriend in case you've forgotten!" Sasuke hissed backed.

Sakura watched wide-eyed as the two fought, but as she heard Sasuke's reply, anger bubbled up inside of her. Ino just watched on with amusement.

"Wait, what are you trying to _say,_ Sasuke?," Sakura asked as she interrupted their fight momentarily.

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she took another deep breath before ranting again.

"Goodness! I know I'm not the most attractive girl out there, and I know I AM a tomboy, but aren't you kinda rubbing it in my face?! Especially now, when I'm _trying_ to change! When I _want_ to change. Geez, I can be a tomboy and you wouldn't even dare to look at me, and I can be a girly girl and you'll just say how you still wouldn't wanna look at me! I'm not saying I _want_ to be looked at _('even though I really do,'_ she added mentally) but it would be nice to have some _support_ from my best friend!" Sakura finished, looking up at him with teary eyes.

He was so shocked that he couldn't even respond.

Sakura shook her head before running off with a screaming Ino after her.

"I didn't think what I said was _that_ offending..." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto slapped his forehead, 'and he calls ME the dobe?! He has some serious issues. BELIEVE IT!'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter two! Thanks again to all of those who reviewed the first chapter! This one's for you.  
Yeah, there still wasn't much SasuxSaku, but it's getting there! The chapters should be getting longer too.(this chapter was slightly longer than the last one.) Anyways, drop a review and tell me what you thought! Each review inspires me to write even more! (you've probably heard that alot but it's true!) Until next time, ja!! 


End file.
